User blog:NOBODY/...for look how clean it splits the horizon 'twain... a tower of nitrome
Well everyone, I have stumbled upon a little something I call "Tower of Nitrome". For all of those who have beaten the excellently done Pixel Love game "Tower of Heaven", you will likely realize that those lines I named my blog with are from the ending of Tower of Heaven, although the last word was modified. Well, I finally found out something interesting about Internet Archive Wayback Machine: how you can look at all the captures (what websites looked like a long time ago). This, itself, is very helpful as an enormous amount of content relating to release dates or content unseen or unknown since Nitrome started up can now be accessed. With me knowing about this, I plan on writing a whole bunch of things relating to the content on this website, such as: *Nitrome 1.2 - I plan on writing an article on Nitrome Version 1.2. Apparently, I (at the time) had completely forgot about this version of the website, which created a very large gap between 1.0 and 1.5, making our readers believe there was no 1.2. I plan on writing this article today. *Game release dates - This site shows all the release dates for Nitrome games Hot Air to Tanked Up. I think it possibly says something about Four Play's release, also. *Nitrome buttons - Remember those buttons which linked to Nitrome.com? Well, I'm compiling a big list of them on the Nitrome.com page. The idea came to my mind when The Mysteryous User added one of the buttons. *Fixing the history - Apparently the history for each site version is way off, by months or years. *Other Nitrome.com stuff - I may find some other interesting stuff about Nitrome.com here For all of those who are curious, Internet Archive Wayback Machine is a site which continually takes screenshots of sites, so you can go and see what some sites looked like 5 years ago. These screenshots are then archived. The reason they do this is not that certain, but maybe it's for wiki users who want to learn more about the subject of the wiki. The whole reason I'm doing this is to post on the wiki all the previously unknown Nitrome content, which can help the wiki. I've placed the link to the Internet Archive Wayback Machine nitrome calender below this paragraph. Wayback Machine has a calendar for every year of a site, with blue dots on each day meaning you can see what the website looked on that day. At the top of the page you can pick which year of that site to look at. Since Nitrome started up in 2004, the higher the year, the more snapshots available for that year (Example: You will have few screenshots of Nitrome.com in 2006, but lots for 2011). *Internet Archive Wayback Machine calendar for Nitrome, starting in 2004 The reason I post this is because I thought it was interesting to see what Nitrome.com looked like many years back, as, if what Nitrome looked like was completely based on memory, then we would have to track down all those Nitrome fans who've known Nitrome since the company was started up! And that would be difficult. Just thought everyone would find this interesting. Me finding out how to better use Wayback Machine reminds me of the day when I started using Sothink SWF Decompiler 6, and how I spent hours upon hours going through nitrome games looking for unused content (which, also, was fun to do, as it's interesting to find unused Nitrome sprites). Category:Blog posts